


库鲁斯雷 | 调教

by cap_ci



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ci/pseuds/cap_ci





	库鲁斯雷 | 调教

“如果你不承认错误的话，惩罚是不会停止的。”  
库鲁特欧面色冷峻的望着面前的人——少年裸露在空气里的白皙躯体布满伤痕，双手被铁链锁住，整个人吊在半空中。听到问话的声音，斯雷因艰难地抬起头，水蓝色的眼睛扫过伯爵紧蹙的眉峰。  
真是的，为什么又变成了这样。  
他一边模模糊糊的想着，一边自嘲的笑起来。刚刚一轮的电击过后，视野和思维都还很混沌，然而他却清楚地意识到伯爵究竟有多生气。为什么总因为我勃然大怒呢，伯爵阁下？  
“事到如今竟然还能笑的出来，果然是卑劣种族的后代。”库鲁特欧怒火更盛，转头吩咐旁边的人，“把鞭子拿过来。”  
“是。”立在伯爵身后的仆从鞠躬，转身拿过鞭子递给伯爵。  
“科技在进步，惩罚的方式却并无创新。”库鲁特欧慢条斯理地说，“有些情况下，最原始的方法就是最有效的方法。”他扬手，柔韧的皮鞭划出清脆的破空声，又轻柔地落在少年的身上。然而有时候温柔比粗暴更让人恐惧，斯雷因的身体因为这触感无法抑制地颤抖了一下。  
“疼痛会让你记住你所犯下的错误。”库鲁特欧说。抬手，皮鞭抖动，最终狠狠抽在少年的腰际。  
“呃啊……！”斯雷因痛苦地挣扎了一下，束缚他的铁链发出沉闷的碰撞声。鞭刑对于这具年轻躯体的主人而言尚属于生命中不能承受之痛，鲜红的伤痕在洁白的皮肤上慢慢浮现出来。  
“想通了吗，你究竟错在何处。”伯爵语气倨傲的发问。斯雷因低垂着眼睫，浅金色的头发散乱地贴在汗湿的脸上。  
“我是对艾瑟依拉姆公主宣誓效忠之人，满足公主殿下的愿望是我毕生的义务。”他没有再抬头看那双冷峻的绿色眸子，声音低弱地回话，“我不认为我的所作所为有任何不妥，伯爵大人。”  
“很好。”库鲁特欧怒极反笑，大步走上前，一把捏住少年削尖的下颌强迫他抬起头看着自己，“那么教育你也是我的义务，希望你不要为你刚才的发言后悔。”  
“……唔！”嘴里被突然塞进的异物填满，即便是被施虐至此，精神和肉体都已经疲倦到了几点，这刺激还是让斯雷因睁大了眼睛——  
塞进嘴里的，是一把手枪。  
“库鲁特欧大人！”身后的仆从急忙出言提醒，“恕我无礼！虽然这个地球人犯下了极大的过错，但毕竟这是停战时期，他又是地球派来的信使，切不可一时冲动……”  
“我当然知道。”伯爵挥了挥手，神色不耐，“虽然很想就这么开枪杀了他，但我还是有分寸的。”握着枪的手微微抬起，逼迫着少年仰起脸，发出不适的悲鸣，“我要好好教育他。你退下吧。”  
“是。”仆从鞠躬，转身走出审讯室。  
“生命真是脆弱呢，只要一扣扳机就什么都不存在了，不是吗。”库鲁特欧的绿色的眼瞳中终于透出了一点笑意，他凑过去，在少年耳边低语，“地球人，我应该很久之前就教育过你，你和艾瑟依拉姆公主之间隔着多么不可逾越的鸿沟。你的错就在于竟然妄图跨越这样的鸿沟，懂吗？”  
温热的气流吹进耳道，带起莫可名状的触感。被枪口撑开而无法闭合的嘴角溢出透明的津液，斯雷因屈辱地闭上眼。  
“看看你现在的样子……”伯爵抽出手枪，失去支撑的头颅无力地垂了下去，“多么低贱、无能。就凭这样的你，也配谈论什么‘公主殿下的愿望’？”  
少年被拷住的双手用力的握成了拳头。  
“斯雷因·特罗耶特，”伯爵握着皮鞭的另一只手再度扬起，“记住你自己的身份！”鞭绳在空中挥起又落下，与少年的身体碰撞出清脆的抽打声，纤细的身体绷紧了，又松弛下来，躯体的主人发出痛苦的哀鸣。  
这是那颗蓝色的星球上才会存在的，拥有洁白羽翼且天生渴望飞翔的物种。一只年轻的的天鹅。  
而现在，这只鸟儿被人捆住了双翅。  
金属的枪口再度贴上皮肤，从下颌开始一点点下滑，上面残留的唾液在脖颈上带出一条濡湿的痕迹。斯雷因挣扎了一下，想要逃避这样意味不明的接触，直觉告诉他这很危险，然而一切都是徒劳。  
他忍不住低声呜咽起来，滑动的枪口于是停住了。然而停止的位置颇为微妙，反而将他带入了一种更为尴尬的窘境。  
“你在害怕？”伯爵的疑问句并没有期望能得到回答，他话语间停顿的间隔很短——本来这停顿就只是为了确认对方能听见，至于回应，那并不是必要的东西。“恐惧证明你并不是一个懵懂无知的人。”抵在胸口的枪被施加了一点力道，于是敏感的乳头被刺激到了。斯雷因的身体瑟缩了一下，然后他难堪地咬住了下嘴唇，防止声音控制不住地溢出来。  
这种带有更加恶劣的意味的惩罚并不是第一次发生。因此斯雷因非常清楚伯爵接下来要做什么。与身体接触已久的枪已经带上了体温，但金属坚硬光滑的触感仍然让人觉得难受。刚刚经历过鞭刑的皮肤敏感的不像话，那些肿胀泛红的印记此刻都变成了性能优异的感受器，对着一点点刺激都能产生剧烈的反应。  
“你兴奋起来了，斯雷因。”伯爵冷酷地提醒。亵玩身体的枪已经滑动到身体最脆弱的部位，那里的反应诚实地告诉对方这具身体的主人并不为这种行为感到痛苦，恰恰相反——  
“请您不要……哈啊……！”斯雷因出声阻拦，尽管不是第一次，他仍然感到恐惧。然而性器已经被库鲁特欧握在了手中，少年青涩的反应让伯爵非常满意。  
“你要记住，”伯爵凑过去在他耳边低声道，“只要你在这里，就是我的所有物，而不是公主。”  
“我所发誓效忠的是艾瑟依拉姆……啊……！”反驳的话被呻吟声打断，伯爵包裹着性器的手开始轻缓地上下滑动，快感闪电般击中脊髓，于是斯雷因再也吐不出一个完整的句子。  
“是谁，嗯？”伯爵皱着眉，笑容看起来冷峻而危险，回应他的只有少年极力想忍住的喘息声。这具年轻的肉体因为快感而陷入了某种茫然，水蓝色的眸子里雾气弥漫，让人联想到一直以来他们所觊觎的那颗星球上最广阔的水体。库鲁特欧曾经抵达过那里，在战争的间隙他也曾透过机体的摄像头凝望大海。在看到少年的眼睛时他偶尔会有同样的错觉，然而他并不能理解这样的错觉究竟有什么意义。  
火星人对地球人的情感，与其说是轻蔑，不如说是起源于嫉妒的憎恨。  
可是伯爵并没有想的更多，此刻他的注意力完全在斯雷因身上。少年洁白无暇的身体被情欲和快感蒙上了一层粉红色。就快要成熟了，伯爵想，食指在已然分泌出清液的性器顶端轻抚，手掌滑动的频率与握住的力道又增加了一些，于是斯雷因的身体战栗的幅度变大了，喉间的吐息也更加深而重——他熟悉少年身体的每个反应，也知道怎样才能让他疯狂。  
斯雷因仰起脸无力地喘息，他的手无法动作，因此他无法推开那个人。快感一波波袭来，沿着血管窜向脊椎，又流向后脑，就快要到了，他想，羞耻和快感，屈辱和欲望，这些东西混杂着在大脑里翻涌，而大脑里一片空白，他喘息，呻吟，呜咽着乞求伯爵，然而乞求什么呢？  
慢点……他承受不了如此的快感……快点……快点让他从情欲的地狱里解脱……  
库鲁特欧却突然停下了动作。所有的快感一瞬间戛然而止，斯雷因茫然地睁开眼睛。  
“道歉。”伯爵说。  
硬挺的性器即将高潮，只要一点点刺激，一点点刺激就能让一切喷涌而出，然而伯爵只是冷酷地笑着望向自己。  
“……对不起。”沉默并没有持续很久，然而斯雷因却感觉仿佛过了太久太久，久到自己的声音都觉得陌生，“是我的错。”  
那声音里还带着委屈的喑哑。伯爵没有说话，只是伸出手，在性器顶端轻轻弹了一下。  
然后他射了。  
乳白色的液体一股一股地流出来，斯雷因已经绷到极致的神经终于松弛下来。紧紧攥住的拳头松开了，低垂的睫毛微微颤动着，他仿佛被一股温暖的水流包裹了起来，无比安心和自由，无需紧张，无需思考，只要随波逐流即可。然而站在一旁的伯爵望着沉浸在高潮中的斯雷因，嘴角冷笑的弧度未曾减少丝毫。

调教才刚刚开始而已。

 

—Fin—

p.s.接下来的不写啦……自行脑补吧嘻嘻嘻


End file.
